


为人父母

by Scheissemann



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: A LOOOOOOOT OF IT, Changing Pronouns for Crowley (Good Omens), F/M, Fluff without Plot, Genderfluid Crowley (Good Omens), M/M, Warlock is a nice kid, he really is
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25314286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scheissemann/pseuds/Scheissemann
Summary: 关于老蛇和亚茨在道林家带孩子的那几年。
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale & Warlock Dowling, Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley & Warlock Dowling
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	为人父母

1.  
每个孩子都有自己的秘密。  
假如把全世界所有的孩子集合起来，你就会发现自己拥有了一个无与伦比却毫无自知的情报组织——前提是你听得懂他们在说什么，以及他们自己能听懂自己在说什么。一个显而易见却常常被忽视的事实是，成人在孩子面前总是会掉以轻心。情人的名字，商业机密，核按钮的密码，或者更加严重的，某些要命的怪癖(比如闻臭袜子，摆弄隐蔽处的毛发，或者在情人节甚至任何一个普通的夜晚和妻子玩《异形》的角色扮演)——你永远不会知道那些尚未成型的、难以捉摸的半人生物究竟都获知了怎样的秘密。而当这些孩子自己终于长大成人，面对着不知道怎么出现在这个世上的新一批诡秘的小窥探者时，他们往往又会把这件事忘个一干二净。  
另一个更加有趣而且同样没有得到应有重视的事实是，人类记忆的运作方式十分不可捉摸。你永远记不住那些没完没了的纪念日和需要在第二天的行政例会上当着一打皮笑肉不笑的高层人员倒背如流的财务报告，却没法把十三岁那年广播里放了整整一个夏天的口香糖广告歌彻底赶出脑子。其直接结果就是，像一枚被随便设了个时间然后又被彻底抛到脑后的定时炸弹一样，那些早已完成变态发育的孩子往往会在最意想不到的时刻忽然想起某些早已过时的情报，然后好好地为此困惑上十分可观的一段时间。  
沃洛克·道林对自己的童年只保留着相当模糊的记忆。他的人生似乎正式开始于一架飞向美国的波音747上。在他翻过《丹迪连环画》里整整三个关于美国冰淇淋的广告版面后，一切都在突然间开始变得合乎逻辑起来。你可以顺着这根逻辑的链条直接看到他未来三十年的人生:他的BBC口音和对板球而非橄榄球的热衷足以让他在华盛顿的私立中学里成为一个永不过时的话题，紧接着是他光彩夺目的大学生活，几次恋爱，一些无伤大雅的麻烦事，然后在将近三十岁的时候像绝大多数出身优渥的混小子一样被迫回归正轨。你会清晰地观察到他身上的英格兰气息像那些地方报纸的发行量一样沿着时间的轴线逐渐向零收缩。但请允许我再次提醒你，人类记忆的运作方式的确十分不可捉摸，或者，如果你稍微了解一些这个世界的规律的话，你会叫它不可言说。  
他会在某个和妻子一起陪女儿看完《玛丽·波宾斯》的夜晚忽然想起自己曾经有过一位保姆。他可爱的的美国妻子会问他，英国的保姆究竟是什么样的？她们不会举着雨伞从天而降，当然了。她说。那她们究竟是什么样的？你知道，我们的保姆一般都是附近的女高中生，嚼着口香糖，老是在和男朋友打电话。于是沃洛克会隐隐约约地想起一些早已在遗忘的深谷里安营扎寨、建立起文明的往事。也许有些事情他并不记得，但总有些人不会忘记。  
  
  
2.  
沃洛克·道林并不确定他从什么时候开始就有了一位保姆。在他的认知中，他的保姆阿什托雷斯小姐仿佛从一切的伊始就一直在那里，甚至可能在幕布掀开前很久就早早地站在她的位置上等待着他，而且等得相当不耐烦。  
假如当年美国文化专员雇佣的那位来自托特纳姆法院路的老派英国管家依然在世，并且愿意回答这个问题的话，年轻的道林先生将会得到一个具体的日期。一个无足轻重的事实是，假如你有机会站在更高的层面去观察这盘不可言说的棋局，你会发现这个日期在不同的宇宙里会约略存在一点微妙的偏差，大致幅度在三十个地球年左右，但因为在本质上并没有造成什么显著的区别，所以完全可以忽略不计。  
我们不妨就把这个日期确定到人子降临后第二个千年伊始的某个湿漉漉的八月。任何一个足够专业的历史学家都会同意这一天实在过于平庸，甚至不值得进一步的具体描述。如果一定要加入一些细节的话，他们大概会说，在这一天的上午，一场天气预报并没有提到的微型飓风蹑手蹑脚地绕过了摄政公园的大门，略带不甘地夭折在伦敦初秋的明媚阳光里。  
刚刚下过雨，所以天气还不错。  
一个训练有素却脑筋死板的电影导演很可能会这样描述接下来发生的事情:一只手按响了道林宅的门铃。镜头拉远。手的主人有一头漂亮的红头发，一条叫“海盗”的大狗，以及，如果继续拉远的话，一辆停在两个街区外的古董本特利车。她的名字叫阿什托雷斯，头衔是保姆。一个懂得权衡好奇心和社交礼仪的正派人只需要知道这么多就足够了。如果这还不够的话，她用难以辨别的花体字签在合同上的名字是A·J·克鲁利，A当然是阿什托雷斯的意思。  
她的蛇皮鞋响亮地穿过大宅铺着提花地毯的走廊。哈丽特·道林夫人把她领到二楼的一扇门前。神之大敌、诸王的毁灭者、无底深渊的天使、名叫恶龙的猛兽、此界的王子、谎言之父、撒旦之种和黑暗之君正安安静静地躺在门后一个对于任何刚刚来到这个世上仅仅七天的婴儿都有些过分奢华的摇篮里，像任何一个普通的婴儿一样不合常理地吮吸着自己的右脚。  
“你好啊，小家伙。”保姆低声说。在无可挑剔的考克尼口音背后，她的嗓音里不易察觉地潜藏着一种不寻常的、蠢蠢欲动的嘶嘶声。  
“沃洛克。”婴儿名义上的母亲简短地向保姆介绍了她的工作对象。她的义务到此为止。文化专员的妻子离开了房间，脸上挂着像一个终于在炼狱里涤清了罪过的灵魂，或者任何一个成功活过了大学四年的毕业生一样胜利的微笑。这就是保姆存在的意义:把不情愿的母亲从无休无止的义务苦工中解放出来，毫无愧疚地投入那些更加体面的私人酒会、负离子水疗和有氧健美操里，尽管她从来没有怀疑过这样的念头究竟是不是真的出于她的主观意志。你可以把它理解成一种经过优化的赎罪券:永远合法，极其便利。只需要登个广告就可以送货上门，从此一劳永逸，只要你记得每个月按时开支票。  
阿什托雷斯保姆弯下腰，从摇篮里抱起婴儿，姿态像赫拉的爪牙爬向襁褓中的海格力斯一样邪恶得有些过分谨慎。后者咯咯笑着，伸手抓乱了她帽檐下精心打理的红色鬈发。  
保姆慈爱地微笑了一下。与此同时，房间里的空气似乎轻微地颤抖了起来。  
“看在撒旦——看在你父亲的份上。”她咬牙切齿地说，“我们还有好些年要困在一起呢。”  
  
三个小时后，当天的第二个访客登上了文化专员宅邸后门的台阶。他微笑着向管家递上了自己的名片。彬彬有礼的字体轻快而不失文雅地写道，苏活区的弗朗西斯·菲尔先生是个花匠，兼业余珍本书籍收藏家。  
“抱歉，路上遇上了点儿麻烦。”他愉快地说，看上去好像真的有些愧疚，“一场——你们怎么说的来着，灰狗罢工?和一群不太友好的保姆一起被困在了地铁里。这年头服务业总是不太好做，唔?”  
管家在单片镜后轻轻地眯起眼睛，像为一只即将参加花园拍卖的泰迪熊估价一样打量着他。平心而论，他实在不太像个花匠:没有被太阳晒得红彤彤的脸膛、地精一样的胡子，以及适合铲土、提水、恫吓野兔和顽劣孩童的粗壮多毛的手臂。事实上，他看起来更像一个鸡尾酒侍者，一个会出现在那些教人跳加沃特舞的十九世纪男士俱乐部里的笑容可掬的男仆。不过话说回来，六十年前的管家培训课程所教授的常识也许已经不再像用半盎司发蜡精心梳理过的头发那样永远无懈可击。况且一个优秀的管家应该永远记得，你不能要求一切都跟着课本走。像楼上那位，管家在心里吹了声口哨，那样无可挑剔的、典范式的保姆可不是每天都能见到的。  
他不着痕迹地微微错开身子，让出身后高挑的门廊——一个明显的、积极的暗示，而花匠立刻以一种十分讨人喜欢的谦恭姿态回应了他，似乎已经为这一刻等了太久。他们融洽地握了握手。尽管花匠的手实在柔软得令人生疑，但事情就这么定下来了。这并不坏，管家想。一个有格调的庄园应该乐于雇佣体面的雇员，只要他们能胜任工作，而且最好不要钱。  
事情就是这样。天使和恶魔各就其位，“协议”开始以其最庄严成熟的终极形式安静地运转。和预想中稍微有些不同，但一切有条不紊，善良和邪恶都永远不会缺席。  
克鲁利不得不承认这并不是一场公平竞争。就像天使永远近乎偏执的固守着上边的那些不可理喻的条条框框，他则总是忍不住要耍些诡计，搞搞破坏，比如定期在皇家邮政的网站代码里随便敲上几段脏话，或者把NGC(英国国家电网公司，不是某种游戏机)在整个英格兰的供电电压调低特别邪恶特别不可告人的几十伏特(那天，十岁的牛顿·帕西法第一次做出了一个几乎可以称得上正常工作的电机电路。接上电源之后，它进行了两次轻微的爆炸，烧坏了一个继电器，然后开始以一种非常接近《We Will Rock You》的节奏平稳地周期运转，最终同步了整个多尔金地区的交流电频率)。尽管并不希望任何一方获得实质的领先，克鲁利依然没有控制住自己去在竞技精神上稍微动些手脚。实施起来非常简单。他只需要设法让亚茨拉斐尔相信，做个体面的绅士才是像他那样的正派人的领域，而他，一个如假包换的恶魔，则更适合去蹚一些浑水。以及，他在自己诱惑技巧的库存里好好地翻了翻——“我必须承认，我对待植物的方式确实有些，呃，地狱习气”。  
这些应该就足够为他争取到至少一整个楼层的领先了。  
“哦，克鲁利。”天使深深地陷在他最钟爱的那张扶手椅里，手里捧着一杯热可可(克鲁利一直小心翼翼地让它保持在天使最喜欢的温度)，在受宠若惊之余显得有些过分的心满意足。“我很高兴你能考虑得这么周全。而且——”他有些感动地眨了眨眼，“亲爱的，能承认自己的园艺方式糟糕真的很勇敢。”  
这就行了。  
  
  
3.  
这不行。  
克鲁利一直对自己的智力引以为豪，换句话说，他至少相信自己拥有一种值得夸耀的思维能力，不需要吃什么傻乎乎的果子就可以想到诸如诱惑一些比这个果子的存在本身还要更愚蠢的原始人类去尝尝它之类令人愉悦的小计谋。脑筋活络给他带来了很大的便利，最起码让他的日子过得要比这个世上的绝大多数生命都有意思得多。与此同时，他也很少犯错，至少在事情并没有像他预想的那样进行的时候，很少有人能看出来。  
窍门很简单:在事情出错的时候，先想想是不是这个世界出了什么问题。你总能想出来。  
撒迪厄斯·J·道林先生很少像个真正的英国男人那样用近乎虔诚的目光审视他的花园。事实上，他对园艺的唯一见解是希望把和法式园林相称的用白桦木片和卵石铺成的优雅车道铺上沥青，因为它们会硌坏他漂亮林肯轿车娇嫩的底盘。很容易想到，他也自然不会注意到坐落在花园角落的那间小小的棚屋。没人知道它究竟什么时候建成的，它似乎就像一朵蘑菇一样一夜之间出现在了那里。没有任何人对此表示过任何疑问，因为它看上去实在过于正常，人们只会耸耸肩，责怪自己为什么从来没有注意到这座很显然一直就应该在这里的建筑。而想要推门进去，或者趴在窗户上一探究竟的念头则根本就不会出现在他们的脑海里。  
这样对大家都好。因为如果你真的这么做了，你会以为自己不小心走进了大英图书馆。  
但总有些细节会提醒你这里和大英图书馆在形而上的层面存在一些微妙的不同，比如一个隐蔽的小型酒窖，附有DVD机的彩电和1960年前存在过的几乎所有音响设备，以及一张显然用于餐饮而非阅读的桌子。此刻，这张桌子的两端分别坐着一个天使和一个恶魔。桌上摆着两个杯子。其中一只满得惊人，也许在过去的六千年里从来没有这样满过。  
克鲁利喝了一口酒，觉得自己简直错得离谱。  
几个小时之前，阿什托雷斯保姆站在敌基督的卧室里，对自己这次小小的胜利感到相当的心满意足，同时盘算着在未来的三个星期内让一支由恐龙化石模型和那些从外形上就已经足够邪恶的塑料玩具组成的大军占领这间尚且空空荡荡的屋子。事情本来进展得非常顺利。他成功地为自己搞到了几乎二十四小时密切监视敌基督、把地狱的影响最高效地根植入他心中的通行证。而其余要做的无非就是扮演好一个保姆的角色，像自己看起来的那样胜任工作就行了。  
问题就出在这儿。  
总体来讲，克鲁利一向乐于从人类身上学习。他们也许在某些方面愚钝得惊人，却在另外一些方面有着不可理喻的创造力。他也的确从人类身上学到了很多。但与此同时，克鲁利也对一切的母性都嗤之以鼻。假如他能完全诚实地审视自己，他也许不得不承认他可能并不真的着意于此。但话说回来，这是他的工作，就像破坏秩序、嘲弄规则，时不时找出一条经不起推敲的所谓“真理”批判一番一样。作为下面的模范员工，地狱永远的红人，除了定期交上几分漂亮的报告之外，他能在自己的工作上永远表现出色的诀窍之一就是理解表面工程的重要性，毕竟除此之外也没有什么别的可干。他的确做得很好，完完全全像个最顶尖的恶魔，值得被写进任何一本针对地狱新人的入职培训手册里。  
事实上，他可能做得有点儿太好了。   
当克鲁利终于意识到他们——他和亚茨拉斐尔，当然了，需要的是一个正常的 、用健康、合理的方式精心养育的婴儿时，他发现自己完全不知道该怎么做。  
如果你想体验一下彻底的精神溃败而又不想因此丧命的话，试试这个：和一个只有七天大，很显然还不会用任何有效的语言进行自我表达的婴儿一起困在一个相对密闭的房间里。婴儿开始啼哭，无休无止，不可捉摸，任何试图使他平静下来的努力都是徒劳。而你又必须克制住怒气和挫败带来的绝望感，因为大吼大叫只会让事情变得更糟。  
当阿什托雷斯保姆终于存活过新工作的第一天时，她的情绪已经坏到了极点。  
话是怎么说的?上帝的磨坊转得很慢。但只要疏忽一下，它就总会碾到你的身上。  
“你已经做得很好了，亲爱的。”亚茨拉斐尔宽容地说，像过去的六千年一样毫无恶意，“六英尺高的玛丽·波宾斯，亏你想得出来。”  
“再说一遍那个名字，我就让你最喜欢的那家寿司店倒闭。”克鲁利咬牙切齿地说。与此同时，伦敦动物园爬虫馆的所有玻璃忽然凭空消失在空气里。他在1998年从《哈利·波特》里获得了这个灵感，一直想找个机会打破虚构和现实间那条瑟瑟发抖的界限，看看究竟会发生什么。有点儿出格，但去它的，他觉得自己现在有权力找点儿乐子。  
天使有点儿抱歉地说:“我应该去当保姆的。”  
“你根本对付不了这个。”克鲁利筋疲力尽地摇了摇头。这话并不对。该死的，他对自己说。亚茨拉斐尔当然对付得了这个。所有天使都是天生的保姆，浑身上下散发着对待新生羔羊一样该死的的母性光辉。可他不能像个没用的孬种一样求他帮忙。他不能——  
一个念头忽然浮现在克鲁利的脑海里。不是很高尚。但话说回来，他是个恶魔，和一个恶魔谈论高尚就像和一个红绿色盲谈论信号灯一样不可理喻。  
“亚茨拉斐尔。”他喝了一大口酒，稍微酝酿了一下，“你知道，人类里总有那些没用的父亲，从一开始就没想过要负起责任，每天做着所谓的工作混日子，以为妻子在家里什么都不用干就能让一切井井有条，永远也不会知道养育一个婴儿究竟是怎么回事。”  
天使拿着酒杯的手在半空中不易察觉地停滞了一下。  
“你们应该也有统计数据，我是说上边。”克鲁利接着说，在一无所知的表象下悄悄加重了责怪的语气，“那个词叫什么来着?产后抑郁?我看过底下的报表。那些数字可实在是——不太体面。我们的人相当满意。不知道上边那位究竟为什么会允许这样的事发生。”  
“我个人认为这里面可能存在一些，呃，邪恶的因素。”亚茨拉斐尔不安地清了清喉咙，调整了一下姿势，“你们。”他义正言辞地说。  
“哈。”恶魔尽量轻描淡写地摆了摆手，好像在谈论天气，或者一只正在像即将爆炸一样疯狂作响的烟雾探测器，“跟我们没关系，天使。都是荷尔蒙的错。”  
“我表示怀疑。”  
“想想看吧，天使。就算荷尔蒙大发慈悲放了她们一马，后边也还有一整个烂摊子等着她们呢。”克鲁利眨了眨眼，很高兴自己终于切入了正题，“永远欲求不满的婴儿。那些哭闹，尖叫，没完没了。”  
“可怜的姑娘们。”天使勉强地说。  
“别忘了那些脏兮兮的尿布和呕吐物。”恶魔从酒杯后偷偷地瞟着亚茨拉斐尔，满意地看到愧疚的神情在天使涨红的脸颊上一闪而逝，然后又折回来，盘踞在那儿不走了，“永远没有休息的时候。”他继续说，同时适时地叹了口气，知道阿什托雷斯保姆凌乱的鬈发和蹭花的口红非常有说服力。  
亚茨拉斐尔看上去已经不安到了极点。  
“我想……”天使结结巴巴地说，“我可以稍微帮些忙。”  
哦。可怜的、单纯的好好先生亚茨拉斐尔。他永远不会明白这里究竟发生了什么。  
“成交。”  
克鲁利笑得像条蛇。  
  
  
4.  
每个下午，假如天气不算太坏的话，阿什托雷斯保姆就会推着沃洛克的童车，带他到花园里去进行一次有益健康的漫长散步。遵照保姆手袋里那些很可能是古董珍本书的育儿指南上的建议，这个过程往往会持续一整个下午:他们走下大宅正门平整宽大的阶梯，绕过颠簸的碎石车道，由草坪间的小径走向花园，最终消失在繁茂的树篱和花墙之后。与此同时，在人们，以及几乎所有神圣或者诡秘的超自然力量看不到的地方，花匠方济各先生正在一丛杜鹃花后面等着他们，手里象征性地拿着一把园艺剪刀。  
“好了，该你了。”阿什托雷斯保姆面无表情地把婴儿车停放在一堆肥料旁边(同时注意到它们是所谓的有机肥，而不是那种清洁、廉价而且高效的化学肥料)，好像在停泊一辆价签上写了很多零的高性能跑车，或者某种航空母舰的陆上等价物，“看来你和这些长叶子的小东西相处得不错。”  
“呃。”花匠小声咕哝着，有些费力地直起腰来，“不太好。花了一整个上午劝这株杂草搬家。我本身也不想这么做，但它最近对这些玫瑰苗实在有些——”他想了想，最后终于找到了一个满意的措辞，“不道德。像圣玛丽那边的黑手党。你们的人，当然了。”  
“撒旦的走狗，真不赖。”保姆讥讽地嘟囔了一声，“今天的活计是什么？”  
“很简单。”亚茨拉斐尔微微蹙起眉头，小心翼翼地掸着马甲前襟上也许根本不存在的泥土，“在白教堂那边的医院里随便安排一次神圣体验就行了，搞点儿圣光什么的。记得带把竖琴。”  
“你们不弹竖琴。”  
“人类希望我们弹。”他闷闷不乐地说，“在他们眼里，一个既不长翅膀也不弹竖琴的天使好像根本没有什么说服力。他们宁可相信一个背着塑料翅膀、裹着床单的蹩脚演员也不肯接受一个货真价实的天使，仅仅因为他打着领结。不知道问题究竟出在哪儿。”  
克鲁利打量着天使领口上一丝不苟的格纹领结，努力克制住了冷嘲热讽的冲动，同时盘算着直接用录音机外放大概也不会有什么实质区别。这个念头让他高兴起来。克鲁利喜欢现代科技——一种漂亮的、利落的艺术，让事情变得容易了很多，也有趣了很多。  
“待会儿见，小家伙。”她干巴巴地对着婴儿车说。天使有些惊讶地看着她。  
“我以为你不喜欢他。”  
“唔。”保姆不置可否地耸耸肩，“说不上多讨厌。可能没有真正的人类那么有趣，但说实在的，他也没什么地狱气质，不像他父亲。”她皱了皱鼻子:“——没有那种什么东西烧糊了的臭味，闻起来像随便一个新生儿一样平淡得让人恶心。”  
“克鲁利!你不能这么说一个孩子。”花匠责怪却毫无威慑地瞪了阿什托雷斯保姆一眼，转身像补偿一样安抚着折叠车篷下的婴儿。趁着天使的注意力都放在敌基督身上的空隙，保姆从墨镜后漫不经心地撇了玫瑰丛中的那株杂草一眼，后者立刻像被耶稣驱赶的恶鬼般颤抖着皱缩成一团，然后安静地僵死在花圃里。与此同时，一只不巧在错误的时间和地点钻出土层、想从挖洞工作里抬起头来喘口气的田鼠犯了心脏病。  
“——你看，他很可爱。”天使有点儿急切地把沃洛克抱到克鲁利面前，好像要证明什么一样。婴儿乖乖地坐在他的怀里，小脑袋靠在他的颈窝上。“像黄油曲奇。”他说。  
“你说什么就是什么吧。”克鲁利绕过天使，心满意足地离开了花园，尽量不让亚茨拉斐尔看到他脸上放肆的大笑。妙极了。权天使和敌基督。恶魔在心里吹了声口哨。米开朗琪罗应该把它画在西斯廷教堂的天花板上，然后取名叫《一切都他妈的要 **完蛋了** 》。  
远处的铁门尖锐地响了一声，花园里又慢慢地恢复了那种近乎圣洁的懒洋洋的氛围。  
“好啦，该接着干活了。”花匠愉快地对婴儿说。他低下头，惊讶地发现他试图与之达成某项搬迁协议的那株杂草已经不知所踪，一团大概是某种哺乳动物的棕色物体栽在附近的泥泞里，看起来脸色不是很好。  
“哦。”他皱了皱眉头，蹲下身准备施展一个小小的奇迹。  
沃洛克好奇地看着他。  
“好吧，这是咱们两个之间的秘密。”天使妥协地小声说，把生命慢慢地送回田鼠的身体里。“这就好啦。”他说，看着那双豆子一样的小眼睛逐渐恢复了光彩。啮齿动物不安地蜷缩在阴影里，似乎搞不太清楚发生了什么事。  
“让我想想……”花匠在全身上下的口袋里摸索着，最后从帽檐里掏出了一粒花生，“拿好，小家伙。当心点儿。”田鼠感激地对他抽动着胡须，有些迷惑地和这份突如其来的馈赠一起笨拙地消失在泥土里。  
“十六个孩子，他的妻子还在等着他呢。”他高兴地轻轻拍了拍婴儿，“看来我们做了件好事。”  
他轻声哼唱起一首赞美诗，抱着男孩在花园里慢慢穿行。“你看。”他说，“这些花和树都是我们的兄弟姊妹。我们还有太阳兄弟，有风和火兄弟，有月亮和星星姊妹。这些都是天主对我们的馈赠。所以我们也要感谢天主，忠诚地侍奉天主。”  
这是一天里最好的时候。  
他们在最高的那棵橡树前停住脚步。花匠把婴儿高高地举起来，在树影间斑驳的阳光里转着圈。午后暖洋洋的微风从他的双臂间欢悦地穿行而过，小心翼翼地拂着他的鬓角。沃洛克兴奋地在空中扑腾着双手，发出小鸭子一样的声音，然后轻轻地落回天使的怀里。  
亚茨拉斐尔怜爱地看着敌基督的小鼻子，他额头上烟灰色的绒毛，和他奶油泡芙一样柔软的、小小的拳头。“沃洛克。”他柔声叫着婴儿的名字。“你可能还不能理解我在说什么，但是——”他低声说，蓝眼睛里闪着波涛般柔和的光，“这真的是个很美的世界，亲爱的。美极了。”  
沃洛克安静地枕着天使的臂弯，整个天空倒映在他大大的黑眼睛里。  
两个小时后，阿什托雷斯保姆会恰到好处地从东区的什么地方赶回来，从花匠的手里接过婴儿。“谢谢，天使”，她会这么说，然后在他丰润的脸颊上匆匆留下一个紫色的唇印。  
日子就这样一天天过去。  
  
  
5.  
“协议”安稳地按照计划运行着。亚茨拉斐尔顺利地从育儿书籍和教会医院的修女那里学会了给敌基督换尿布，喂奶(甚至曾经和克鲁利进行过关于母乳喂养的争论:“我看过那些书，他们说母乳喂养对孩子有好处。”“想都别想，天使。我是个保姆，不是奶妈。”“但是——”“没有但是。他是敌基督，他应该知道怎么对自己最好。”)，克鲁利也勉强掌握了让一个婴儿停止哭泣，乖乖入睡的技巧，以及知道在怎样的情况下应该让天使接手一切。他们，至少是亚茨拉斐尔带着极大的温情注视着沃洛克的成长。他会花很长时间安静地坐在树荫下，看着婴儿躺在童车里，发出意义不明的咿呀声，忍不住在帽檐的阴影下微笑。尽管深知自己正在面对的是神之大敌，一个长着玫瑰脸蛋、裹着尿不湿的核按钮，而他出现在这里的全部原因不过是因为天堂希望把他作为外派员的剩余价值压榨到末日到来前的最后一刻(以及更加私密的，一次为了挽救那些美妙小餐馆和任何非天音音乐的渺茫尝试)，但他不得不承认，在内心深处某些不那么隐蔽的角落，他的确有些享受这一切。  
“我觉得他好像想说什么。”阿什托雷斯保姆皱着眉头，鼻翼两侧的纹路烦躁地拧成一团。  
“还早呢。他才——”园丁摇摇头，笑容忽然凝固在他丰润的脸上。  
每个经历过在某些特定标准下不太可悲的青春期的人类都很大概率有过类似的经验:你和家长说好在宵禁之前就会回家，夜晚才刚刚开始，非常安全，没有任何问题。那个男孩正在泳池派对的对面向你微笑。在喝了两杯软饮(当然了，不然还能是什么呢？)之后，你会突然看一下手机屏幕，然后发现已经是第二天了。这样的经验往往都会导向某些难以解决的麻烦。人们在这时总是会责怪自己糟糕的时间观念。而很少有人能真正地意识到，问题的本质在于时间是个趣味低俗的混蛋。  
“我觉得。”他小心翼翼地把这个事实摆在台面上，“也许是时候该教他说话了。”  
这个念头让他们相当紧张。  
语言。意味着敌基督终于开始从一坨活着的肉向真正的万物灵长迈出了第一步。意味着他说出的每一个字都可能伴随着不可预估的现实效益。意味着热身阶段结束，天堂和地狱的竞赛正式开始计分。而在那些意味不明的咿呀、哼鸣和尖叫与真正的语言之间尚且还有一段相当可观的距离。你不能直接喂给他一本牛津词典，指望他就这样学会一切。而当他们试图求助于过去六千年中积累的实用经验时，却发现自己对此的记忆是一片令人生疑的空白。诚然，巴别塔的那档子事的确给他们添了不少麻烦。但在他们的概念里，语言似乎和奇迹一样是与生俱来的能力。这曾经是一种近乎特权的便利，而现在，他们却不得不从某些更为本质而原始的层面重新探究这一切。  
“我觉得我们应该多对他说说话。”亚茨拉斐尔从一摞育儿书籍里抬起头，谨慎地宣布。  
他们一致同意要求敌基督第一次说话就能说出“不可言喻”或者“天启”实在太过苛刻，尽管天使坚持作为敌基督，这些词应该写在他的血脉里。而克鲁利则觉得假如这样他应该一出生就尖叫着渎神(而且押韵)的脏话四处喷火，然后直接飞到米吉多像一个大得过头的核弹一样炸掉一切，没必要再拖延这莫名其妙的几年，甚至不需要麻烦上边和下边出手。天启四骑士甚至来不及把他们的坐骑从马厩里牵出来(或者把钥匙插进锁眼里，没人搞得清楚他们现在究竟采用的是什么编制)。干脆利落，这样对大家都好。  
亚茨拉斐尔最初希望能让沃洛克学会赞颂圣名，后来却发现自己不得不调用绝大多数精力阻止克鲁利教敌基督说脏话(那条蛇总是在他不注意的时候拿出一副几乎令人不安的温和表情，不厌其烦地逗弄着婴儿:“亲爱的，和我一起说，d-a-m-n。”)。这里的确存在一些小小的竞争心理，毕竟他们都希望能在报告里写上一些漂亮话。但假如他们能对自己完全诚实的话，他们不得不承认他们在更大的程度上其实乐在其中。这场赌局最后以克鲁利输给了亚茨拉斐尔一顿饭告终，因为敌基督像绝大多数人类婴儿一样很平庸地学会了叫妈妈。  
像很多人类婴儿一样，他甚至会把所有出现在他面前的物体都称作妈妈。克鲁利对此避之不及。“这简直就像被弗兰肯斯坦求婚。”他尖刻地说，把一切都一股脑推给亚茨拉斐尔。后者对伊甸之蛇不安的嘶嘶声宽容地微笑:“耐心点，亲爱的。时间会让一切步入正轨的。”  
时间过得很快。  
根据人类数千年的观察，从某个阶段开始，小孩子会突然开始像疯了一样长。比起所谓的变态发育这更像一种有规律的变异。他们会在原有的基础上突然长出两条不成比例却极其擅长到处乱跑的腿，从只会无休止地哭闹变得更加恼人的喋喋不休。那些粗短柔弱的手指头逐渐学会了拼接那些塑料玩具，而不再试图把它们塞进嘴里或者其它的什么地方。  
最后一点让克鲁利相当高兴。他一直和化工产业很合得来。  
沃洛克长到三岁的时候，阿什托雷斯保姆给他买了大量的丹麦塑料积木——相当大量，以至于哪怕超自然力量都没法成功追踪它们究竟去了哪里。那些小小的、坚硬的彩色立方总是会莫名其妙地出现在任何可能和不可能的地方:沙发的坐垫下面，马桶的水箱和下水道的U型管里，早餐的茶壶底部，甚至是阿什托雷斯保姆的蛇皮鞋即将落脚的圈绒地毯深处。  
它是个首屈一指的潜伏大师。  
“哦，操。”阿什托雷斯保姆说。  
她趔趄了一下，对着空旷的走廊尖利地抽着气:“该死的，我们的人都搞不出这么邪恶的东西!这不是玩具!这是铁蒺藜!这是他妈的反步兵地雷!”  
“哦，亲爱的，快坐下。”园丁关切地扶住她的腰，一张椅子凭空出现在房间中间。他蹲下身，用柔软的手掌握住保姆裹着丝袜的、尖瘦的脚，轻轻地抚平了那些不安的扭动。  
“一个小奇迹。”他愉快地说。  
阿什托雷斯保姆忽然觉得自己的颧骨有些发烫。  


6.  
那是一个星期三的深夜。  
他们常常在深夜碰面。如果天气好的话，月亮总是挂得很高，远远地悬在最高的那棵橡树上面。  
“你注意到了吗？”亚茨拉斐尔说。  
“什么?”  
“那个管家。他看我的眼神让我浑身不舒服。”  
克鲁利从鼻腔深处发出了一些黏糊糊的声音。这往往意味着他知道事情究竟是怎么回事，而且觉得很值得为此嘲弄一番。  
“两种可能性，天使。”他说。“一是他非比寻常的洞察力让他发现我们不是普通的雇员而是两个不怀好意的超自然生命体，而我觉得这不太可能。要么就是因为——”他无可奈何地耸耸肩，“阿什托雷斯保姆。”  
“我不明白。”亚茨拉斐尔警惕地说。  
克鲁利咧开嘴，金色的虹膜在镜片后不怀好意地闪闪发光:“好好想想，天使。”  
“阿什托雷斯。”权天使忽然瞪大了眼睛，然后像个充气玩偶一样泄了下去，“我早该想到的，你这条放荡的老蛇。”  
“他们喜欢我。”恶魔轻佻地挑了挑眉毛，指尖像滑音一样轻轻掠过亚茨拉斐尔大腿上方的布料。“想想那些西顿人。假如他们看到你在女神的神庙里，他们会怎么想?”  
天使筋疲力竭地闭上眼睛:“够了，耶洗别。你在炫耀。”  
“要我说，耶洗别有些太放肆了，不是吗？”  
“你没必要总是这么邪恶。”亚茨拉斐尔闷闷不乐地说。  
“你嫉妒了，天使。”克鲁利放肆地朝他大笑着，“这可是你们说的原罪。”  
他们沉默了一会儿。  
“所以，”亚茨拉斐尔说，试图把视线聚焦在面前的酒杯上，“他的母亲是谁?”  
“唔?”  
“路西法——撒旦，我是说，是他的父亲，对吗？”  
“我们没你们那么死板。”克鲁利心不在焉地摇着头，“非得找个人类女性搞个感应受孕，给那些可悲的神学家搞出一大堆没完没了的麻烦。他可以既是父亲也是母亲，这并不难。”他的声音意有所指地低沉下去。“你知道，我现在用的就是个女性躯体，货真价实。”  
亚茨拉斐尔有些局促地点了点头。老天，他想，我真的该醒醒酒了。  
“克鲁利。”他说，“呃，事实上，我有个问题。”  
恶魔都有夜视能力，这几乎写在了他们的工作合同里，前提是他们的确有机会签署这样一份合同。克鲁利透过夜幕悄悄地斜眦着亚茨拉斐尔，并不意外地看到权天使奶油色的脸颊涨得通红。  
他悄悄地绷紧了身体。  
亚茨拉斐尔站在距离阿什托雷斯保姆不到十英寸的地方，感觉有什么东西正在自己的身体深处不安地扭动。阿什托雷斯保姆很高，相当高，而且相当漂亮——不是那种普遍意义上的漂亮。她的肩膀很宽，颧骨和下颌的线条像两把刀子，几乎所有的线条都在横冲直撞地拐着尖锐的角。亚茨拉斐尔用在打量她的紫色唇膏上的时间远远比花在她的前胸和臀部上要多得多。其中一部分原因是出于礼貌，当然了。而另一部分——他也说不好。他对女性的克鲁利并不熟悉。事实上，上一次见到她几乎还是两千年前的事情，一些问题自然而然地随着时间在常识的泥潭里沉了下去。很多事情就是这样，一旦错过了机会，那个恰到好处的时机就再也不会再次拜访。  
而事实上，现在这个时机甚至称得上不错。  
“呃。”亚茨拉斐尔清了清嗓子，觉得自己的耳尖有些发烧，“你的女性躯体。”他说。  
“唔。”他听见克鲁利说，声音黏糊糊的。这个声音让他的思路顿了一下。  
他有个问题，很重要的问题，当然了。  
“你的女性躯体——”他说，试图把思路扳回正轨。他马上就要问出来了。  
亚茨拉斐尔感觉那个问题绊了一跤，脸朝下摔在一个泥坑里。另一个问题抓住机会冲刺，抢先撞线，从他毫无防备的嘴唇间滑了出来。  
“——它会生蛋吗？”他说。  
阿斯托雷什保姆整整一个星期没有和花匠说话。  


儿童的户外游戏时间往往会伴随一些成果，或者更恰当的，一些战利品——常常是一截树枝，一块卵石，或者一只四脚朝天的甲虫。阿什托雷斯保姆总是对沃洛克手里这些沾着泥巴和草屑的小玩意儿和蔼地微笑，然后把它们从窗口扔出去。  
有的时候，它会是一朵玫瑰。  
阿什托雷斯保姆在傍晚时走出文化专员官邸的大门，远远地看到沃洛克急匆匆地从院子里跑上门前的台阶，像一个生怕忘记口信的听差，手里高高地举着一朵玫瑰。盛开的花头和儿童的手掌比起来茁壮得像一柄权杖，一支燃烧得有些过头的火炬。那些花瓣合拢、撑开，层叠的丰满像裙摆一样堆砌成圆润的形状，泛着尖晶石一样平滑清澈的光泽，像女王握在手里，象征着这个乱糟糟的世界的宝球。  
“保姆，弗往西斯先生让我把这个给你。”男孩说，使劲地踮起脚，殷勤地把花递到阿什托雷斯保姆面前，然后像一阵旋风一样消失在大宅的大门里。花匠站在台阶最底端，仰起头来望着她，双手拘谨地在身后握在一起。  
阿什托雷斯保姆像舞台上的演员一样轻巧地扬起手，花枝在空中划过舒展的弧度，落在花匠的胸前。“把植物的生殖器官活生生地剪下来，为了讨好一个女人。真不像你们天堂的做派。”她讥讽地说。  
“红色伊甸园。”花匠小心翼翼地拾起草坪上的花朵，像为易碎品拂去灰尘一样轻轻整理着它的花瓣。“法国人培育的品种，很壮观的大型灌木。你在伊甸园里也很难找到这么漂亮的红色。”他眨眨眼，“很难。”  
保姆没有说话。花匠有些费力地在眯起眼睛，试图看清她的表情。  
“你也可以到花园里去看一下它们还长在枝头上的样子。”他说，脑海里立刻有一个声音责怪起自己的唐突，“——我是说，如果你愿意的话。”  
保姆金色的眼睛在暮色深处晦暗不明地闪着光。  
“太谄媚了，亚茨拉斐尔。真不像你的做派。”她暧昧地摇摇头，“以后再说吧。我答应沃洛克今晚要给他讲故事。”  
植物会睡觉。也许和人类认知中的睡眠稍有不同，但它们的确会按照某种固定的节律合上气孔，稍微休息一下。这是它们在一天之中最敏感、最脆弱的时候。  
和人类一样，它们甚至会做梦。  
文化专员官邸花园里的那些名种玫瑰会梦见一个保姆，挥舞着园艺剪和那把黑色的大伞，脚下踩着割草机:“听到了吗，都给我好——好——长!”  
那双金色的眼睛会在它们瑟瑟发抖的梦境里倏然凑近，嗓音压成低沉的嘶嘶声:“不许告状，不然我就把这里铲平了建个网球场。”  
  
  
7.  
那个年纪的孩子总是需要很多睡眠。  
菲尔先生和沃洛克坐在橡树下，夏天盛极一时的日子已经过去。你在伦敦很少能见到这么温和的夏日。轻柔的风像丝带一样缠绕着鸟的啁啾，远处的花香氤氲在淡淡的水气里，在阳光下静默地蒸腾、飘散。上一个这样的夏日似乎已经是十分遥远的过去。那时候路易十六还是个孩子，没人知道将来会发生些什么。  
沃洛克躺在一块野餐布上，鞋子甩在一边。花匠轻轻拍着男孩的后背，给他唱一首午睡前的童谣。当然，没有死亡、鲜血和语焉不详的军队。男孩瞪着眼睛，毫无倦意地看着叶片在枝头懒洋洋地摇来摇去，在他的肚子上洒下一片亮白色的光斑。  
“弗朗西斯先生?”他小声说。  
“怎么了，我的孩子?”  
沃洛克像马戏团里的柔术演员一样把头往后仰，再往后仰:“我能告诉你一个秘密吗？”  
“说吧，亲爱的。”  
男孩翻过身，小心翼翼地爬到花匠身上。“我不喜欢阿斯托雷什小姐的摇篮曲。”他说，像初次告解的信徒一样不确信地压低声音，“她总是在唱我听不懂的东西。罗茜在摇铃，然后大家就摔倒了。很无聊。”  
“哦。”花匠咕哝了一声，显然有些不知所措。  
“但我告诉她我喜欢，因为我不想让她伤心。”男孩小声说，看上去相当心神不宁。“我做错了吗？你说过说谎是不对的。”  
弗朗西斯先生的脸上绽开了一个笑容。如果有其他人在场的话，他们会立刻意识到这正是他们希望在教堂的描金圣象上，或者在咽下最后一口气之前看到的那种微笑。  
“你做得对极了。”他轻轻梳理着男孩浓密的黑发，柔声对他说，“睡吧，好孩子。”  


沃洛克逐渐长到了会问很多问题的年龄。  
“保姆，耶稣是谁?”  
“他是个比你更听话的 **好** 孩子，会乖乖吃掉所有的豌豆和花椰菜。”  
“小宝宝是哪里来的?我是哪里来的？”  
“你是个礼物。给这个世界的礼物。”  
“保姆，什么是爱?”  
阿什托雷斯保姆不耐烦地朝花园挥挥手:“问那个该死的方济各修士去。”  
男孩跑到了花园里。  
“弗朗西斯先生，什么是爱?”他问，“你爱我吗？”  
“哦，亲爱的。这可是个好问题。”花匠蹲下身，把双手轻轻地放在男孩的肩膀上，“当然了，好孩子。我当然爱你。”  
“你爱阿什托雷斯保姆吗？”  
“亲爱的，我们应该爱上帝，爱万物。因为上帝爱我们。”花匠说，认真地望进男孩的眼睛里，“所以我爱阿什托雷斯小姐，这是千真万确的。”  
那天晚上，沃洛克刷完牙，爬上小床，安安静静地听保姆讲完了一个关于魔鬼和几根金色头发的冗长故事。  
“保姆。”他说，心不在焉地打了个哈欠。  
“什么事?”  
“弗朗西斯先生说他爱你。我也爱你。”  
“哦。”阿什托雷斯保姆生硬地把男孩塞进被子里，“闭上嘴，睡你的觉吧。”

沃洛克很快忘记了关于爱的话题。  
“什么是死，保姆?死是什么感觉?我们都会死吗？”他问，黑色的眼睛一眨一眨的，像两颗年轻的星星。  
阿什托雷斯保姆没有说话。  
“我不知道。”漫长的沉默后，她对男孩摇摇头，面孔和语气深深地沉在阴影深处。“抱歉，亲爱的。我不知道。”  
  
  
8.  
冬天要来了。  
他们并不记得那究竟是哪个冬天。试图确定到某个具体的冬天毫无意义，毕竟这个世界上也不会再有很多个冬天了。  
“操。”克鲁利说。然后他又说了一遍:“操。”  
“克鲁利，亲爱的。”天使深深地陷在一张小沙发里，手中的热可可和烧得恰到好处的壁炉让他十分心平气和，“试着换个词。”  
恶魔狠狠地瞪了他一眼。  
“操。”他从牙缝里说。  
不列颠历史上的第一条成文宪法很可能内容如下: **每個保姆都應該織毛衣，至少也要織雙襪子** 。毕竟所有人都知道，一个正常的盎格鲁撒克逊人在没有羊毛袜子的情况下存活过不列颠群岛阴冷冬天的可能性不超过百分之二十。况且，人们喜欢看到一个保姆踏踏实实地坐在角落里，用棒针编织一些无足轻重的东西。这会奇迹般地营造一种比教堂的穹顶壁画和彩绘玻璃还要更加神圣不可侵犯的氛围，让他们觉得这个世界还在按照某些不可言说的道理安稳地运转。  
“用个奇迹。”亚茨拉斐尔轻快地说，“或者按照你们的说法，花招。像你变出那些衣服一样直接把它变出来。”  
“他们要的不是结果，是过程。看到一个不织毛衣的保姆就好像这个世界出了什么大问题一样。”克鲁利焦躁地扯着在手指间缠成一团的毛线，努力不让自己注意到他事实上正在让事情变得更糟，“这就像是一种哑剧表演。我像个该死的小丑一样拿着两根该死的木棍。这里是什么地方?马戏团吗？”  
“你又不是没当过宫廷小丑。你还当了那年的桂冠诗人。”天使嘬了一小口他的热可可，耿耿于怀地说。  
“那不一样。”恶魔终于放弃了和毛线和棒针的角力，筋疲力尽地把自己在花匠的古董沙发上摊开，“沃洛克说他想看雪。”  
“在伦敦吗？”天使放下杯子，瞪大了眼睛。克鲁利不置可否地耸了耸肩。当你知道不止你一个人不太好过的时候，你总会感觉好一些。  
在那一年的寒潮正式到来之前，沃洛克终于穿上了保姆亲手编织的毛衣。  
那天晚上，阿什托雷斯保姆在走进菲尔先生的棚屋时随手扔给了他一个纸袋。花匠小心翼翼地打开纸袋，发现里面躺着一双厚实的羊毛袜子。你不需要专家的眼光就能看出那些针脚有些粗糙而缺乏变通，上面还有一些令人费解的花纹——辨认出它是花纹的概率大概在百分之四十。比起出现在一双袜子上，它们更可能被印在一本关于德鲁伊符纹的神秘学著作里。  
“它本来应该是该死的格纹的。”保姆烦躁地说，手指抠着裙边的布料，“不知道出了什么问题，可能是线，或者……”  
“谢谢，亲爱的。它棒极了。”亚茨拉斐尔微笑着用一个拥抱打断了她。他的眼睛亮晶晶的。  
  
那一年的寒潮几乎和圣诞节同时到来，顺便带来了一场罕见的、漂亮的鹅毛大雪，几乎像个奇迹。  
沃洛克缩在被子里，安安静静地听着保姆给他讲耶稣降生的故事。当然，她略过了希律王和婴儿的部分，转而讲了很多关于未婚先孕和重组家庭的事。  
“保姆，你能亲我一下吗?”男孩忽然说。  
“不能。”  
“为什么?”  
“因为我不想。”  
“可我那天看到你在花园里和弗朗西斯先生接吻。”  
阿什托雷斯保姆恶狠狠地盯着沃洛克。  
“下不为例。”她说。  
她尽量绷着脸，俯身给了敌基督一个僵硬的吻。男孩心满意足地微笑着，重新把自己陷进枕头和几个恐龙填充玩偶中间。  
“我也爱你，保姆。”他说。  
阿什托雷斯保姆焦躁地用手指擦掉男孩额头上的口红印，把他的被角掖得像那些英格兰社交礼节一样密不透风:“快睡吧，讨厌的小老鼠。”  
  
克鲁利关上门，在大雪里穿过寒风呼啸的庭院。小屋里暖黄色的灯光从窗帘后渗出来，融进撕扯、翻滚的黑夜里。亚茨拉斐尔在门前的脚垫上接过他的外套，递给他一杯热乎乎的蛋奶酒。  
“我真的没想到这会变成人类最重要的节日。”权天使打了个响指，收音机单调的喋喋不休戛然而止。  
“跟我没关系。上边不让他们围着金牛犊跳舞，他们总得另外找点儿乐子。”克鲁利心不在焉地和亚茨拉斐尔碰了一下杯，把那些乳黄色的混合液体一饮而尽，“告诉我，耶稣在上面吃生日蛋糕吗？”  
“不知道。我从来没在上面见过他。”天使摇摇头，忍不住对着手中的杯底微笑，“他是个好孩子。”  
那似乎还是不久以前的事情。  
那时候的世界离天启大概还挺远的，他们想。不用着急。这个世界上的乐子要比一个总是一本正经的年轻人要有趣得多了。  
那一次他们没有干预。那只是一次工作。  
克鲁利把自己在沙发里陷得深了一些，墨镜随意地扔在一边:“他那时候也小小的。安安静静地躺在那个马槽里。那天的星星特别漂亮。”  
“几千年里最好的。”亚茨拉斐尔赞同地说，“只有在伯利恒那种小城市里才能看到那么漂亮的星空。”  
“想想看。”克鲁利说，“前一天你还在踮着脚摆弄父亲的木工活计，偶尔去神殿里和那些脑筋僵硬的老夫子们磨磨嘴皮子。转眼间你就辗转在以色列的那些穷乡僻壤里，身后莫名其妙地跟了一群甩不掉的跟班。有个从来没见过面的父亲叫你骑着驴到耶路撒冷去吃这辈子的最后一顿饭，然后心安理得地去替全人类送命。”  
“他很少笑。总是那样子，皱着眉头。”亚茨拉斐尔摇摇头，“他在玛利亚面前笑得那么开心。”  
“我想办法补偿了他一下。”克鲁利有些焦躁地摆着手，感觉那些白兰地正在慢慢地冲上他的头顶，“傻得要命。从来没有想过去做点儿有意思的事情。他本来应该像个原始能量发电站，想做什么就做什么，三十年活得比三百年都充实。”  
他的思想哽住了。一个想法掐住了他的喉咙。  
“世人永远都是那个样子。”他艰难地说，感觉自己的声音低沉得有些陌生。亚茨拉斐尔轻轻地把手放在他的膝盖上。  
“这都是祂不可言说的计划。我们什么都做不了。”他的语气平静得像一张纸。  
“他甚至从来没有见过下雪。”克鲁利干巴巴地说。  
他沉默地望着劈啪作响的炉火，听到亚茨拉斐尔站起身，在窗边轻轻地叹息。  
  
  
9.  
一个已经得到证明的统计学规律是，在样本空间足够大的情况下，最终得到的统计数据往往会呈现标准正态分布。  
另一个未经证明却更加可靠的统计学规律是，你在这个世界上找到一个没有在半夜下过床的正常小孩的概率百分之百是零。  
毋庸置疑，半夜下床永远会是一场伟大的冒险，其伟大程度约等于远征孤山，或者哈克贝利·费恩漂下密西西比河(尽管克鲁利暂时还没有成功地让沃洛克弄明白美国究竟在哪儿，亚茨拉斐尔也没能解释清楚夏尔并不是牛津郡附近的某个偏僻村庄)。和人类绝大多数试图征服自然的探险活动一样，类似的壮举一般不会具有任何实质性的意义。那些孩子往往只是怀着一种介于兴奋和心动过速之间的心情，在地毯上光着脚漫无目的地溜达一会儿，然后带着极大的满足感回到被窝里。  
但是，一切都存在例外。毕竟没有人确切地知道，这盘不可言说的棋局究竟在以怎样的规则运转。  
沃洛克站在自己的卧室门前，轻轻地屏住了呼吸。套间外的场景和暖黄色的灯光一起安静地涌进狭小的门缝里。阿什托雷斯保姆跪坐在花匠身上，膝盖卡在他的两腿中间，花匠像扦插娇嫩的玫瑰花苗一样用一种精妙的技巧解开了保姆胸前的扣子。他们接吻，鼻尖撞在一起。然后花匠的气息顺着保姆下颌锋利的线条向下，停留在脖颈和肩膀交界的凹陷处，嘴唇刚刚包覆过的地方留下了一朵玫瑰，比他在花园里精心侍弄的珍稀品种还要更加娇艳。他把手放在保姆的腰上，顺着衣摆的线条滑下去。保姆低声笑着，轻轻地推着花匠的胸口。  
“我以为我才是被派来制止邪恶的那一方。”花匠说。保姆绷着脸，拧了一下他颈边的软肉。  
“闭嘴吧。”她把前额上散乱的红发拢到耳后，朝身后的房门努了努下巴。  
沃洛克眨了眨眼，在黑暗中微笑了一下。  
当克鲁利和亚茨拉斐尔轻轻推开门，把鼻尖伸进门缝的时候，他们只会发现敌基督躺在床上，像过去的任何一个夜晚一样沉沉入眠。  
阿什托雷斯保姆紧紧扣到下颌的领口下的秘密可以再等等。  


“你会被开除吗?”男孩问。  
“为什么?”保姆绷着脸。  
“我看过那些电影。”男孩得意地仰起脸，脚在被子下面晃来晃去，“女仆和管家，或者家庭女教师和园丁。”他郑重其事地压低了声音:“你应该和男主人谈恋爱。胜算比较高。我们的阁楼里没有疯女人。”  
“明智的建议。”  
“你会怀孕吗？我看过电视剧。他们亲嘴，过几天就会生出一个小宝宝。”  
“看着随便什么人的份上，我真的应该限制一下你的电视时间了。”  
“所以——你会被赶出去吗？”  
阿什托雷斯保姆眨眨眼。  
“只要你不告诉别人。不，你最好告诉他们。”她诡秘地对男孩微笑了一下。“亲爱的，心里有太多善良的念头是不健康的。”  


“他的童年快要结束了。”克鲁利说。  
亚茨拉斐尔不解地看着他，克鲁利不耐烦地用指节敲着桌子:“拜托，天使。现在是二十一世纪。第一次工业革命以后所有的小孩就在八岁之前全都灭绝了。”  
“那我们怎么办？”  
“你真的什么都不知道，天使。瞧着吧，他很快就会需要家庭教师了。”  
亚茨拉斐尔会意地点点头:“两个。”  
“我要教他数学。”克鲁利高兴地说。  
“哦。”天使摇摇头，“你没必要总是这么恶毒。”他叹了口气，“毕竟过不了很久，一切就都要结束了。”  
“全完了。”  
“我一直在想，我们要不要让他知道……我们的事——他的事。”亚茨拉斐尔说，“毕竟严格来讲，我们对他负责。”  
阿什托雷斯保姆不置可否地耸了耸肩。  
“要我说，我们没必要这么早告诉他。”她轻松地说，“让他再保持几年该死的纯真吧。”  
“亲爱的。”花匠微笑着看着她，“像我一直说的，在你的内心深处始终有一丝善良的火花。”  
“哦，闭嘴吧。”阿什托雷斯保姆不耐烦地皱了皱眉，把双臂环过菲尔先生的脖子，用一个吻堵住了他的嘴唇。  


阿什托雷斯保姆和菲尔先生在同一天递交了辞呈。和六年前突然出现在公使宅邸门前时一样，他们似乎根本没有花时间打包行李或者处理那些必要和不必要的杂事，干脆利落得仿佛一场夏季阵雨。这个事实并没有在道林宅邸的厨房和杂物间里引起太大的骚动。“他们会结婚吧？”人们会说，像看到一部深夜档肥皂剧终于播到了结局一样心满意足地耸耸肩，然后把自己重新投入到那些更加重要的，关于文化专员先生和秘书史密斯小姐的桃色绯闻之中。与此同时，沃洛克·道林正被困在格罗夫纳广场西侧24号楼的一次“带你的孩子来上班”活动中间——克鲁利的创意，一个极其富于美利坚和地狱特色的社交场合，几乎为他赢得了一次公开表彰。当沃洛克再次跳下林肯轿车的后座，走进宅邸二层的卧室时，他不会注意到自己的生活发生了任何显著的改变。  
事实上，除了那位来自托特纳姆法院路的管家之外，的确没有人的生活发生了任何显著的改变。  
管家远远地望着花匠讨人喜欢的侧脸，想起了一些他在几十年前背下的十四行诗。那时候他希望能成为一个莎剧演员，从那些丑角和弄臣开始，也许可以当个罗密欧或者哈姆雷特，最好还能演几个亨利和理查。但每个经纪人都告诉他，他应该去试着当个管家。  
他叹了口气，拿出电话黄页和夹鼻眼镜，准备在报纸上登广告为年轻的道林先生招聘家庭教师。  
坦诚地讲，当个管家也并不坏。他对自己说。就像那些戏剧学校的老师常常说的，你总能找到一个适合自己的角色。他相信自己曾经有机会出演《蝙蝠侠》，但制片人似乎更喜欢迈克尔·高夫。不过话说回来，谁会不喜欢迈克尔·高夫呢?  
无论在什么情况下，他耸耸肩，输给迈克尔·高夫都算不上太丢人。  
  
  
11.  
“我有过一个保姆，阿什托雷斯小姐。”沃洛克·道林会这样说，“她……非常独特。如果你问我，我不会说她是个英国保姆的典范。”  
“但她是最好的。”他点点头，忍不住对妻子微笑，“有史以来最好的。”  
阿什托雷斯保姆也许已经和弗朗西斯先生结婚了。他们会住在南方乡下的一栋小房子里，有个漂亮的小花园，也许还会有自己的孩子——为什么不呢？沃洛克想象着阿什托雷斯保姆抱着他或她，蛇皮靴子踏过花圃中央的小径，就像他此刻也抱着自己的女儿一样。花园里会有一棵很高的橡树，或许是苹果树，仿佛从世界伊始时就伫立在那里。弗朗西斯先生从一丛玫瑰中间抬起头，夏日午后的阳光照在他愉快的丰润脸膛上。  
沃洛克又微笑了一下。  
他学着保姆的样子把小女孩塞进被子里，掖好被角，在她的额头上轻轻地吻了一下。  
那是世界末日后的第二十三年。一切如常。

**Author's Note:**

> fyi，管家喜欢的是花匠。  
> update:突然读了一下发现自己把Rover给写丢了……我忏悔……


End file.
